


Bond 25 in 25

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond 25 in 25 challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Written for a-forger-and-a-point-man’s Bond 25 in 25 challenge.





	Bond 25 in 25

[scene: Heathrow Terminal 2 departures]

Madeleine: Thank you for the lift, James.

James: Have a safe flight.

Madeleine: Thanks, and I hope Q says, “yes.”


End file.
